An animal toilet 101 which is used by animals such as cats is conventionally known. This animal toilet 101 includes, as illustrated in the schematic perspective view of FIG. 1A, the front-rear direction, the right-left direction and the up-down direction as the three directions which intersect each other. Further, this animal toilet 101 is provided with an upper container 110 which has provided a plurality of holes h, h . . . through which urine passes through below, a lower container 120 which is positioned below the upper container 110 and has formed an insert hole 120fh on the front face 120f, and a tray 130 which is housed in the lower container 120 from the above insert hole 120fh in a manner allowed to be pulled out forward and which receives and stores urine that has fallen through the above described holes h, h . . . of the upper container 110.
Note that, a handle part 130fg is formed to the front part 130f of the tray 130. Therefore, the tray 130 is pulled out forward by a worker such as the owner of the animal holding and pulling forward this handle part 130fg to change the used absorbent sheet (not shown) in this tray 130 to a new absorbent sheet.
PTL 1 discloses an example of this handle part 130fg. In other words, a depressed part 130fk is formed to the lower part on the front part 130f of the tray 130, and hereby the remaining part 130fg above the depressed part 130fk at the front part 130f is regarded as the handle part 130fg. And hereby the worker can easily catch this handle part 130fg from below with his/her hand reversed since the underside of the handle part 130fg is exposed to the outside space.